The Prophecy
by Thirteenth.Scepter
Summary: The story of how Raven became the mystifying person that she came to be. See how she goes from an inquisitive young child to a beautiful, powerful teen and the path she takes to get there. Rated T to be safe & for brief language in later chapters.
1. Of Dreams and Fleeings

BD: HI PEOPLE

TS: HI PEOPLE! This is the first chapter of The Prophecy, written my MOI. It was actually on another person's account before, until I got one and took over.

Dedicated to WickedAce.

I really hope you people enjoy it!! Now, for the disclaimer, announced by the one and only, --drum roll-- the gorgeous RAVEN ROTH!

Raven: You really don't think you can decide what my past was like, do you?

TS: Oh, just announce the disclaimer, my purple-haired friend.

Raven: --glaring-- Make me.

TS: Oh, shall I?

Raven: --monotone-- The characters of Teen Titans do not belong to the author or WickedAce…--mutters under breath-- Bloody hell, TS, you're going to pay.

TS: Thank you Raven!! Now, for the story you've ALL been waiting for! --dramatic music—

**R-A-W-R-N-E-S-S** (Uber-cool separating line!)

Raven tightened her grip on her mother's hands, an indigo aura around her darkening. Suddenly, her mind went blank. Her eyes fluttered closed, her vision blurred.

_She was in a mysterious room, one she didn't know, though she felt a connection to it. She realized she wasn't on Azarath anymore. In front of her stood four people, one man half- metal, half-flesh, a tall girl with piercing green eyes and bright red hair, a green boy with the air of a changeling, and a boy with a black and white mask and jet-black hair. They all looked up at her. Along the walls above them were magnificent stone gargoyles, and spirits seemed to be coming out of them saying, "The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire…the end of all things mortal."_ _She turned and ran up some stairs, her body on autopilot, her only aim to find her mother, to get out of this room, away from these strangers unknown to her. The boy with the mask ran after her, calling her name. She halted and turned…_

Only to find herself sobbing, hot and sweaty, in her mother's arms.

"It's okay Raven...no one can harm you here. You are safe with me, child."

Raven's sobs slowed to hiccups, and she held on to her mother, as if this one woman was her lifeline. She began to speak softly through her hiccups, her head resting on her mother.

"I…I saw these people. But I didn't know them…I wasn't on Azarath…I don't know why, but they seemed like my friends. And these statues, Mother! They were saying something…something scary…I just can't understand what…but…it seemed as if…as if…" Raven quieted

Her mother's face darkened. "What, Raven, what? What did those statues say?"

Raven squeezed her eyes shut. "It was something of a gem…born of an evil's fire. And that gem was _his_ portal…he comes to claim..."

Arella cut her off, continuing the poem. "He comes to claim. He comes to sire…the end of all things mortal." Her eyes were glassy and had a faraway look in them. She fidgeted with her white cloak.

Raven looked up at her mother, her dark eyes piercing into her mother's own. "How did you know that, Mother? Did you have the same dream?"

Arella stared grimly down at her daughter, on the brink of tears. She clutched Raven, and quietly whispered into her ear. "No, my dear…I didn't…but we must leave, Raven."

"Are we going to see Daddy? I don't want to see him, Mother!" She got up from Arella's lap, squirming out of her tight grip.

"Of course not!" said Arella firmly, getting up from the cold ground. "Now, let us take our things. We must hurry, if we are to reach the Abbatia."

Raven's eyes widened. "Surely not the Diabolus Abbatia?"

"Of course not, my child. This is the Azar Abbatia. Never will we go to the other one. It is a terrible place! One where the evil things learn their ways…to conquer, to be evil."

"But how could Father—"

Arella tilted up Raven's chin. "He _is_ one of them, dear."

Raven's dark eyes widened in realization. "Then…I must be…"

"Yes. You are a half-demon, Raven," Arella said curtly. She continued packing the belongings of her and her daughter.

Raven held up her hands if front of her face. These were the hands of a demon, hands that had the power to lead to death and destruction. Her hands. She wondered if this was fate. Was she meant to kill? Or would she live the life her mother lived? A pure life, cleansed of anything evil, or a chaotic, bloody, and malicious one? Some reason…she didn't want to know.

Her brooding was interrupted by her mother's voice.

"Come, Raven, I have taken our belongings. We mustn't be slow now, young one." She handed a small package of clothes to Raven, and grabbed the chest had filled with books herself, along with a rucksack full of something Raven didn't know. She shot one last sad glance at the house before walking outside. Raven followed her out the door, and into the bustling village, wondering what was to come.

**R-A-W-R-N-E-S-S**

TS: Raven is about six Earth years old here, and a wise six years at that. I wanted it younger but I figured it would be a little confusing if she was younger. Now…scroll down, and press the pretty button that says "GO"! I know it's a sluggish start but comments are great anyway!


	2. Of Villages and Locks

**TS: Wai hallo there my pretties! You're back! I'm absolutely delighted!! Before Raven tries to murder me, I'll quickly say the disclaimer! Teen Titans is not mine…its someone else's. I think. Anyways, you get the point. ---runs off---**

**Raven: Get back here! Oh yes, enjoy the story…about me!**

**_R-A-W-R-N-E-S-S_**

Raven coughed as black dust rose up from the ground they stepped on. Arella looked down, concerned.

"Here, Raven, take this." She fished into the small rucksack she carried and took out two black veils. She tied one around her own face and one around her daughter's. "That's the best we can do," she said wearily, as she took Raven's hand again. They trudged through the deserted area they called home and soon approached a small village, which looked pathetic in front of the huge buildings farther ahead of them.

"Now Raven," Arella began, stopping a few hundred feet from the village. Raven looked up at her mother curiously. "Yes?"

"When we get to the village, I don't want a word out of you. Don't speak to anyone, don't look at anything. Keep your eyes on the road," warned Arella.

"But why?" Raven asked.

Arella bit her lip. "I have my reasons, now shush and let's hurry before it gets too dark."

Raven shrugged and continued on, not knowing what to expect. Arella had never let her go into the village, due to the fact that she was "too young." Though she highly doubted that this was the actual reason, she'd never tried to investigate further on the subject.

Soon they were at borders of the village. Strange smells and smoke drifted towards them as they entered. Raven drew closer to her mother, gazing around in a sort of fearful wonder, unsuccessfully trying to heed her mother's words of "keeping her eyes on the road". She immediately realized _why_ she was never allowed in the village.

Vendors stood in front of stalls, advertising their goods. It wasn't the goods that were intimidating…rather the vendors. They reached out for inhabitants, trying to grab them and persuade them to buy their wares. Raven gasped at one's face; the left side of it was rotting. Another's face was crawling with some kind of worms. She cried out as one extended his arm towards her. "Mother!" she panicked, clutching her in fright. Drops of sweat were pouring down her face, a result of the fear she felt. Arella just stared straight forward, tight-lipped. "Calm down Raven. Don't say anything. Pretend they're not there."

Inside Raven was alarmed. _Calm down? These…things…are trying to get me! How can I pretend those eyes aren't leering at me? _She gulped, screwing her eyes shut, as she walked blindly forward. She could still hear the sounds around her, though. Awful-smelling Azarathians stumbled around, cursing, laughing, and yelling, obviously under the influence of spirits.

Soon the pair was out of the marketplace. Raven breathed in a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly. "Do I ever have to do that again?"

Her mother bit her lip and then gave a short answer. "I don't know, Raven." Raven kept walking, but one thought was nagging her.

"I was wondering something."

When Arella didn't answer, she took it as a sign to go on. "Where is the Abbatia? How do we get there? Are we walking the whole way? Whom are we going to see? Why?" she asked keenly, her eyes wide and confused.

Arella just shook her head. "Patience, Raven, patience. This is a time to act calm."

Raven sighed. "But Mother! That's all you ever feel---calmness and tranquility. Don't you ever get a sense of…" She paused, searching for the right words. "Delight or anger? Happiness or sadness?"

Her mother's grip tightened on her hand as they walked past rows and rows of small houses and entered a wealthier part of the village. "I prefer to call it level-headedness, darling. I can't change the way I act, either. When you get older, you'll learn about everything."

Raven nodded. "Can I ask you something, Mother?"

Arella glanced down at Raven. "Go on…"

"How come you don't know anything about funny things happening to me?," Raven questioned, perplexed.

Arella stopped, briefly letting go of her daughter's hand. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it. "You'll see soon," she finished as a finality.

They at last stopped in front of a huge wrought-metal gate. "Here we are!" Arella finally breathed. She slipped a key into the huge lock on the gate. It snapped open, the gate swinging inwards. They hurried towards the looming building in front of them.

"Where'd you get that key, Mum?"

Arella sighed. "A...friend of mine gave it to me." She shot a glance towards Raven, clearly telling her to stop asking questions. Fearfully, Raven obliged.

When the two walked past the gate, Raven pulled her hand away from her mothers, noticing what was on the lock. She put down the small suitcase and took the lock in her hands. "Mother, come here."

Arella hurried over. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am!" Raven declared. "But look!"

Arella's gaze fell on the lock nestled in Raven's small hands. She frowned when she saw what was on it. "What?" she asked abruptly.

Raven's face fell. "The symbol…I thought you'd know what it was. It feels like I've seen it before in one of my dreams."

Arella looked fiercely at her. "Well I don't know what it is, and you haven't seen it before." Her face softened when she saw Raven's downcast expression. "Now come, my sweet, we'd best be off."

Raven nodded, shooting one last glance at the S that she'd come to hate.

**_R-A-W-R-N-E-S-S_**

**TS: I hope you enjoyed this! If you don't know what the S is, you will…in a few chapters. I'm not yet sure how long this story will be, but I'm sure pretty long, now that I've got my muse to write back! XD And just for you folks who are wondering if Raven has hurt me, I'd like to proudly say she hasn't!**

**Raven: ---smiles sweetly--- No, I haven't! Yet.**

**TS: Righhht. Now please, review. Pretty please? With a big plate of cookies?**


	3. Of Mistakes and Hopes

**TS: Oh lookie here. Chapter 3! This chapter should be much better than the other two. On the other hand, it came out miserable in my opinion…at least it isn't as short as the other two, though. Another thing. I started this story a while ago. Hopefully my writing has matured since then, as I hope to regularly update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yeah, sure, that'd be pretty cool, but no, I don't. Kapeesh? **

**And lastly, thanks to my beta WickedAce for doing random things and helping me write this! This story would be nothing without her. **

_**R-A-W-R-N-E-S-S**_

_CLANG, CLANG, CLANG. _The sharp sound of metal on metal rang out as Arella banged a huge bird-shaped knocker against an ominous jet-black door.

She waited a short while, which seemed like hours to Raven, and then impatiently knocked again, quicker this time, producing a tinnier song.

Once again, there was no answer. "Oh," she said, placed a hand against the door. "Where is she? I told her we'd be coming, didn't I?" Her eyes lit up and then dulled again. "Oh right…I didn't," she muttered.

Outside the sky was growing increasingly darker as the temperature grew chillier than it already had been. Raven stepped nearer to Arella and drew her cloak around her tightly.

"Mummy, I want to go home!"

Arella placed a hand against the door, like she hoped she could will it to open. "I do too, Raven, but we can't. It's too dangerous. I'm sure that she'll open the door." Her mother said, filling the word _she_ with as much repulsion as she could muster.

As soon as she had said that last sentence, the door creaked open and a pale face appeared through the crack. A bright blue eye peered out. "Yes?" Upon seeing Arella, the eye widened.

Arella glared at the lone eye. "It's Arella. And my daughter, Raven."

The door opened wider, and a tall lady with an imposing air smirked out at them. She ran a hand through her dark hair, which had silver streaks, giving away her age. "Patience, Arella. I was doing something important."

Arella snorted, and Raven giggled slightly. Her mother wasn't usually this unladylike. "More important than the fate of the world, I take it, Moiria?" Arella sniped, walking into the spacious, rich parlor.

"Just because you think the world revolves around you, you don't need to be so snappy to your mother, Arella. Even when everything is your fault."

Raven's dark eyes widened as questions raced through her head. _This is my _grandmother? _How come I never met her? Why is she so mean? And why in the world does my mom call her Moiria? _Her thoughts were forgotten by her supposed grandmother's grating voice.

"Raven, so nice to meet you," Moiria muttered, sounding as if she meant anything but that. She awkwardly patted Raven on the head. Raven just glared up at her, snapping at the woman's hand as she tried to pat Raven again. Moiria merely glanced down at the child with scrutinizing eyes, rapping Raven's head with her bony knuckles.

"Right. Since I doubt you want me here, I will get to the point. Moiria, I need to use your portal," Arella announced.

"Why?" Moiria asked suspiciously.

"Raven had an…er…vision. And I need to take her to the Azar Abbatia."

The elder lady grinned, an odd glint in her eyes. "Ha! That's what you get. Let that _demon_ take advantage of you," she spat. "And then you want my help?"

Arella mockingly thought for a while, and then replied, "Actually, I was possessed," she muttered. "It wasn't me who made the decision." Raven looked up at her, confused. _Decision??_

"Possessed, dear, of course you were." Her tone was cynical. "By alcohol and lust and the ridiculous need for_ power_, yes, you were possessed," she snapped, her blue eyes fiery.

"Moiria! Please! You know I regretted that, and Raven's here. Don't talk of such things."

At this, Raven, who was staring at the ground again, whipped her head up. "Mummy, I am _not _a baby! Don't treat me like one either!"

Arella glanced down impatiently. "Raven, I don't have time for that now." Raven huffed and pulled her hand out of her mother's fast grip, her gaze turning downwards. A stale silence filled the next few minutes.

It was Moiria who spoke up first. "Arella, I really---"

"Moiria! I'd be very grateful if you'd stop bringing up the past again and again. Didn't you always say 'the past is the past, look to the future'?" Arella retorted, her voice becoming increasingly strained.

"I didn't say that! And _I _would be very grateful if _you_ called me _Mother!_" replied Moiria coldly.

Raven was beginning to think there was much more to her mother's past than she knew of. _I always thought she was so pure and perfect. But am I wrong? _

"I…I…don't have any commitment to you. Calling you Mother is completely and utterly pointless."

"Then take your daughter and leave."

"What?" Gone was Arella's defiance and poise.

"If you 'have no commitment' to me as you have made clear, then get out of my house. I owe you nothing."

"But _Mother!_" Arella pleaded.

Raven inwardly gasped. For the first time that she recalled, her mother seemed vulnerable. _What is happening? I must be dreaming! If you pinch yourself, aren't you supposed to wake up?_

_Ow! Okay. Either pinching is pointless or this is really happening..._

"So now I'm your Mother again, am I? How about a taste of reality?" Moiria spat, rounding on her daughter with a powerful grace that shocked Raven. "When you were a little girl, I did nothing but care for you, and protect you! I wanted my little, darling Arella to have a good life during a time of war. I tried _so hard_ to keep you away from the riffraff. But something drew you towards him, Arella! That demon boy! What was it? The power, the evil, and the dangerous freedom I wasn't able to offer you? What went wrong? Tell me!" Moiria seized her daughter by the shoulders, her gaze piercing.

"Mother, I'm sorry!" Arella cried, wrenching away from her mother's grip. A tear slid down her pale face. "You can't change what happened, now. Could you just try to forgive me? Forgive and forget?" she beseeched, her voice cracking.

Moiria backed away, frowning. Her gaze shifted towards the ground as she sunk into a chair. "I wish I could…I wish I could change everything. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It wasn't! For you to have a child at such a young age… for him to ruin you like that. He didn't have the right to!" she said angrily.

Arella wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry," she reiterated in a low voice.

Moiria went on ranting, her fists clenched. "And you know what hurt the most?" She stood up, repeating the phrase. "Do you know?"

Arella kept her eyes on the floor, and stayed silent.

"That you never even visited me once. When you learned that you were with child, you ran away. I never got to see you again."

"I thought you'd be mad."

"Mad? _Mad?_ I was furious, Arella! Completely infuriated! Mad was and still is an understatement!" Her voice softened. "But I would've forgiven you. And now it's too late."

"No, Mother. We can mend things." She got no response. "Please, I trust you now."

"And you didn't before?"

"I was afraid of him! If he got mad! But I trust you now, and that's what matters, right?" implored Arella.

Raven was still standing in the hall, her eyes wide. _My mother sounds like a spoiled little girl. She taught me to be strong…but now she just seems so immature…_ She walked into the room where her mother and grandmother were, and stood behind a bookshelf, unseen.

"If you trust me, let me take care of her now."

"You? Take care of Raven?" Arella questioned incredulously.

"I said it loud and clear. If you want me to repeat that, I can."

"I heard what you said, Moiria – Mother, I mean," she corrected herself, slightly flustered, her expression still one of surprise. "Can I please speak to Raven for a while?"

"Of course. She's right behind the bookcase." Moiria flashed the first smile all day to where Raven was.

Raven inched out, her face guilty.

Arella raised her eyebrows. "You heard everything?"

Wordlessly, the young girl nodded.

Heaving a sigh, Arella took Raven's hand in her own and led her down a hallway. "You know Raven, I wasn't as bad as my mother made me sound. Don't care about the past," Arella said, worried. "I don't want you to think poorly of me."

"I don't, Mum." _I'm lying when I say that though,_ she thought, frowning. _I do care. I don't think poorly of her…but yes, I care._

"Here we are." They had stopped at the last door on the left side of the hallway. Arella wearily placed her hand on the doorknob, barely hesitating before turning it slightly. It opened.

Arella walked in slowly, taking a small black stick and sticking it in the wall. A small bluish flame lit the room. Raven looked around. The gray walls were unadorned and besides for a small window in the far corner the room was empty. Arella frowned at the emptiness.

Silence followed, and Raven took the opportunity to speak up.

"Was it all true? What she said?"

"She emptied my room," Arella mumbled dryly. "Everything is gone."

"Mother? Did you really do all of that? What Grandmother said?" Raven looked up at Arella defiantly. _Don't go trying to change the subject!_

"Now you're calling her _Grandmother?_"

"She _is _my grandmother, isn't she?"

"Right." More silence. Arella sighed, leaning against a wall and sliding down it. "Do you want to stay with her?"

"Do you want me to stay with her?"

"Clever one, you are," drawled Arella. "And no, I don't. But she makes me seems so…I don't know…irresponsible. You'd be better off with her. She's really wise."

"Aren't you going to at least try and argue with her?" Raven asked. "You can't possibly just give in!"

All Arella had to say was, "She's right, dearest."

"But---"

"No buts this time. Now listen to me."

Arella quickly pulled a necklace with a large amulet from her neck, admiring the dark bluish-violet gem for the last time. She turned to her daughter and knelt down. "This is for you, Raven. I don't think you're ever going to see me again. So here's something to remember me by."

She slipped the necklace over Raven's head, smiling sadly. "You're so beautiful, I just wish I could be there to see you grow up."

Raven stared at Arella. "Why do you have to do this?" she asked. "You could stay with me, right? Let's just leave right now!" she suggested brightly. "I bet we could fit through the window."

Arella merely shook her head, frowning. "I ran away from a perfect life when I was younger, Raven. Don't you do the same thing. Don't ruin an opportunity."

She paused, thinking. "This is more than an opportunity to redeem me and yourself with Moiria. This is the fate of Azarath. You _are_ fate of the universe, as cliché as it sounds."

Raven nodded wordlessly, fingering the amulet. Then on a sudden whim, she threw her arms around her mother and began to sob. "I don't want you to go. But if you want me to stay, I will." Tears stained her mother's cloak, and freely flowed down her face. "I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered.

"Me too, Raven," murmured Arella. "Me too."

_**R-A-W-R-N-E-S-S**_

**AN: The longest chapter so far, I thought it would be nice. Just for anyone who's wondering, the next chapter will be about Raven's few days with Moiria before she goes to the Abbatia. **

**If you're reading this, please review!!!!**

**I'll give you cookies, if that helps. XD**


	4. Of Goodbyes and Awkward Hugs

**A/N: It's been a long wait, and you, my readers, probably hate me. But here it is, Chapter 4 of The Prophecy! Also, summer vacation is fast arriving, a little more than two weeks. So I expect to update every few days, then. I hope so, at least…**

**Thanks to WickedAce, my wicked beta.**

**Ohh yes. Random comment. I'm listening to **_**How to Save a Life,**_** by The Fray. My current song obsession…it's a good song, isn't it? It makes me sad, yet happy. Just like this chapter. I'll stop ranting now, and go on to my lovely disconnected disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: Teen. Titans. Not. Mine.**

Raven walked outside the room, her grip on her mother's hand tight. The fact that she wouldn't ever be able to hold her mother's hand again hurt, but she braved the seemingly endless walk to the door, knowing that things could only go uphill from here.

Moiria turned from where she was standing at the looming door. "Well?" she asked, her eyes searching Arella's.

"We agreed that Raven should stay with you," Arella murmured flatly. Moiria smiled, a bittersweet, sad one.

"Very well. I shall go and make the necessary arrangements, then." And with that, she turned and walked down the hall. For a long moment, Arella stared after her, a peculiar expression on her face.

"She didn't even say goodbye," she whispered, her voice trembling. "She's taking my daughter, and she didn't even say goodbye…" her voice faltered.

As if rehearsed, Moiria came rushing down the hall, floaty robes trailing after her. "Arella!" she said. "Thank goodness, you haven't left yet."

Arella looked away from her mother. "I am now," she snapped, turning the crystal knob on the heavy door. "Goodbye," she said coldly.

Moiria stood at the doorway, uncharacteristically biting her lip. "Arella. Wait." Arella turned, frowning, the wind whipping across her pale face.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. And…if you would like, you can come and visit."

Arella's eyes brightened. "Come and visit Raven?" she asked.

"Er…no. Remember, Raven's leaving very soon."

Arella nodded. "Right…of course."

There was a stagnant silence, and then Moiria spoke. "I meant you could come visit me, after Raven has left," she said, her voice dry.

Arella nodded again. "Oh…yes. I think I might. Thank you." And then, completely on impulse, she ran past her mother and knelt down, pulling Raven into a hug. Raven smiled, burying her head into her mother's sweet-smelling hair.

"Raven," Arella whispered. "When you go to the Abbatia, remember what I've told you. Everything."

Raven nodded. "Yes, mummy. B-bye," she stammered.

Arella pulled back, smiling. "I love you, Rae. Always have, always will." She kissed Raven's forehead and stood up, turning to her mother. Awkwardly, she reached up and hugged Moiria too. "Bye, mother. See you soon?" she said, more of a statement than a question.

Smiling, Moiria nodded. "Very soon."

With that final goodbye, Arella turned and walked away. She was tempted to turn around, very tempted. But she had promised herself not to. She would save herself the pain.

At the gate, she stopped, and thought, _forget the promise._

And she forgot it.

When she turned for a fleeting few seconds, the view was sweet. Raven was waving, smiling sadly, Moiria right behind her.

"I love you, mum! Goodbye!" Raven's voice called. Arella raised her hand in a half-hearted farewell, but she said nothing. As she turned, unlocked the gate, walked out, and locked it again, tears flowed down her cheeks freely. She was even sadder than before.

_Maybe I shouldn't have turned._

**AN: Well. Short but sweet works too, right? I was planning on doing Rae's complete stay at Moiria's, but this works too, I guess. I'll probably have an update within the week.**

**ALSO. I know people are reading. I've had 300+ hits. And how many reviews? 6!! That's 2 percent! So here's what I say. Even if you think my story is dreadful, review with something constructive. If you like it, review. Now that this story is OFF of hiatus, I'm expecting at least some small amount of reviews in return. Please?**


End file.
